ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ensemble Stars! ED Collection Vol.4
Ensemble Stars! ED Collection Vol.4 is a single featuring the seventh and eighth ED songs of the anime, sung by RYUSEITAI and Switch. It also comes with a karaoke version for each song. Track Listing # (RYUSEITAI) - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Takafumi Iwasaki (岩崎貴文) #'Magic for your "Switch"' (Switch) - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Tomohiro Nakatsuchi (中土智博) (APDREAM) #'メテオ・スクランブル☆流星隊' (Karaoke ver.) #'Magic for your "Switch"' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Meteor Scramble☆RYUSEITAI= Meteor Scramble☆RYUSEITAI (メテオ・スクランブル☆流星隊) Chiaki Shinobu Midori Tetora Kanata - Kanji= 夢の先へ届く声で いつだって呼んでくれ 駆けつけるぞ流星隊! メテオ・スクランブル☆ いちいちあきらめてちゃ (NO MORE) 願う彼方へ行けない 立ち向かってトラブルを (GO FORWARD) 超える勇気をあげるよ さあLET ME DREAM 千・奏：君がくれた 眼差しのぶん 鉄・忍・翠：熱くなるんだ 夢を守るためにきっと太陽は昇り 輝きさえ力にして進化するんだ 雲を抜けて高みへ飛べ幾千の声のもとへ 降り注ぐぞ流星隊! メテオ・スクランブル☆ 今日もHERE WE GO!!!!! 希望へ走り出した (WAY TO GO) 努力の背中に吹く 癒しの風のように (MELODY) 鉄・忍・翠： いつも傍にいるのさ 千・奏： 信頼っていう 神秘のエナジー それが正義を 熱くするんだ 夢がピンチのときは絶対助けに行くから 信じてほしい 振り向かずに待っていて 終わりの無い夜は無いよ きっと朝が来るように そこへ行くぞ流星隊! メテオ・スクランブル 今日も HERE WE GO!!!!! この瞬間 未来へ続く エピソードの 鉄・忍・翠： 始まりなんだ だから 千・奏：今日も 君の空に 太陽は昇る 輝きさえ力にして走り出そう 夢の先へ届く声で いつだって呼んでくれ 駆けつけるぞ流星隊! メテオ・スクランブル みんなのヒーロー!!!!! - English= Call us anytime with a voice that reaches to the other side of a dream Let's rush over, RYUSEITAI! Meteor scramble☆ If you keep on giving up (NO MORE) You can't go the distances you want to go We'll give you the courage (GO FORWARD) To face your troubles head-on Come, LET ME DREAM Shinobu/Tetora/Midori We'll become as passionate as The gazes Chiaki/Kanata you've given us I'm sure the sun will rise to protect our dreams We'll turn even sparkles into power and evolve Pass the clouds and fly to the heights where thousands of voices are Rain down, RYUSEITAI! Meteor scramble☆ Today, too, HERE WE GO!!!!! We began to run toward hope (WAY TO GO) And like the soothing wind Blowing on those hard working backs (MELODY) Shinobu/Tetora/Midori We’ll always be by your side A mysterious energy Chiaki/Kanata Called “Trust” Is what puts passion Into justice When your dreams are in a pinch, we’ll be sure to come rescue you Please believe in us, don’t look back, just wait for us There’s no such thing as a never-ending night Morning will surely come So let’s go there, RYUSEITAI! Meteor scramble☆ Today, too, HERE WE GO!!!!! This moment Will continue on to the future Shinobu/Tetora/Midori It is the start Of our episode That’s why Chiaki/Kanata Today, too In your sky The sun will rise Let’s turn even sparkles into power and rush out Call us anytime with a voice that reaches to the other side of a dream Let's rush over, RYUSEITAI! Meteor scramble☆ We’re everyone’s heroes!!!!! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Magic for your "Switch"= Magic for your "Switch" Natsume Tsumugi Sora - Kanji= This is the Magic for your "Switch" This is the Magic for your "Switch" 魔法をあげる This is the Magic for your "Switch" シュンてうつむいてる My girl 気づいちゃってゴメン 笑ってうやむやにしないで ここにおいで そばにおいでよ そっと視線ではにかんで 口ずさんで つむぎ & 宙: ハモる温度 少し体温があがるから (Sing the song) たすけてあげたい チカラになりたい 言葉だけじゃウソくさいね つむぎ & 宙:それじゃこんな魔法はどう？ 夏目 & 宙: 目を離さないで見ていて 世界が変わる"Switch"押すよ まるでいつも通りの空 それはどうかな つむぎ & 宙: キミの目にはもう違ってるはず (Fu-uh, Just for you) 違ってるはず そうさ Magic for your "Switch" キミがもしシンデレラでも 心配しないで 大丈夫 僕たちの魔法は解けたりしないよ 続いてこその Happy Magic 消えたりしないから キミの笑顔いつだって守ってる つむぎ & 宙: ふっと花開いた My girl 気づいちゃえばいいよ 選んだのはキミらしくって 可愛くって 素敵な未来 夏目 & 宙: もっと勇気を出したいの？ 変わりたいの？ つむぎ & 宙: ハモりたいな キミのチャームポイント引き出そう (Sing the song) あたらしい靴と ピッタリのドレス (Like a princess girl) あの扉の向こう側へ イジワルな魔法使いは 夏目 & 宙: おとぎ話の中だけさ 応援してるよ 行こう! まるでいつも通りのキミ それはどうかな 夏目 & つむぎ: 僕たちにはもう違って見える (Fu-uh, Just for you) 違って見える This is the Magic for your "Switch" 別に鏡に聞かなくても 世界でいちばん 最高に 魅力的だってこと 教えてあげるね 色とりどりの光 手を伸ばして触れて 昨日は選ばなかった色が フイに輝いたら 夏目 & つむぎ: 可能性のサイン 次のタイミングが来たんだ 世界が変わる"Switch"押すよ まるでいつも通りの空 それはどうかな 夏目 & 宙: キミの目にはもう違ってるはず (Fu-uh, Just for you) 違ってるはず そうさ Magic for your "Switch" キミがもしシンデレラでも 心配しないで 大丈夫 夏目 & つむぎ: 僕たちの魔法は 解けたりしないよ 続いてこその Happy Magic 消えたりしないから キミの笑顔いつだって守ってる - English= This is the Magic for your "Switch" This is the Magic for your "Switch" Giving you magic This is the Magic for your "Switch" When you’re hanging your head down despondent, My girl Sorry for noticing Don’t smile vaguely Come here Come be by my side with a soft, shy look Because humming Tsumugi & Sora: the harmony will make our body temperature rise a little (Sing the song) I want to help you I want to be your strength Words by themselves sound fake, huh? Tsumugi & Sora: How about some magic like this, then? Natsume & Sora: Watch carefully, without looking away I’ll push the “''Switch''” to change the world The sky looks the same as always I wonder about that Tsumugi & Sora: It should already look different to your eyes (Just for you) It should be different That’s right, Magic for your “Switch” Even if you’re Cinderella Don’t worry It’ll be fine Our magic spell won’t be broken It continues, and that’s why it’s Happy Magic It won’t go away It’ll protect your smile, forever Tsumugi & Sora: When you’re blooming all of a sudden, My Girl I just couldn’t help but notice Choosing to be yourself To be cute What a lovely future Natsume & Sora: Would you like more courage? Would you like to change? Tsumugi & Sora: I want to harmonize Let’s pull out all your charm points (Sing the song) With new shoes and a perfect dress (Like a princess girl) Heading towards the other side of that door Wicked magicians Natsume & Sora: only exist in fairy tales We’ll support you, so let’s go! You are the same as always I wonder about that Natsume & Tsumugi: You should already look different to our eyes (Just for you) You should look different This is the Magic for your "Switch" Without even having to ask the mirror In all the land, who the single most enchanting person is, We’ll tell you The multicolored light Reach your hand out and touch it If the colors you didn’t choose yesterday suddenly shine brightly Natsume & Tsumugi: That’s a sign of potential The next timing has come for us To push the “''Switch''” and change the world The sky looks the same as always I wonder about that Natsume & Sora: It should already look different to your eyes (Just for you) It should be different That’s right, Magic for your “Switch” Even if you’re Cinderella Don’t worry It’ll be fine Natsume & Tsumugi: Our magic spell won’t be broken It continues, and that’s why it’s Happy Magic It won’t go away It’ll protect your smile, forever }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery TVアニメ『あんさんぶるスターズ！』EDテーマ集 vol.4 TVCM|Promotional Video Ensemble Stars! ED Collection Vol.4.png|Album Artwork __NOEDITSECTION__